Un lugar llamado mañana
by Muselina Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Salazar Slytherin cuando dejó Hogwarts tras la pelea con los fundadores? Es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo mágico y están a punto de descubrir qué fue lo que pasó. Regalo para Cris Snape.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen._

_Este es el segundo regalo para mi AI, Cris Snape. Espero que te guste, porque creo que es la petición que más he disfrutado de escribir. La idea era muy divertida y no pude resistirme. Me he inspirado un pelín en la película _Kate and Leopold_ (con Hugh Jackman y Meg Ryan). Aunque claro, ahora tendrá un toque de magia._

**Un lugar llamado mañana**

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad. – Victor Hugo_

**Prefacio**

_**Bosque Prohibido, año 1002 de Nuestro Señor.**_

¡Estúpido Godric! Siempre tan cabezota y obstinado, insistiendo en que Salazar aceptara a hijos de muggles entre sus alumnos. Parecía que no había forma de meterle en la cabeza que él no quería. Pero claro, cuando el gran y magnífico Godric Gryffindor quería algo, tenía que hacerse como él dispusiese. Estúpido engreído y arrogante, siempre creyéndose mejor que todos.

Salazar pateó algunas ramas en el bosque, soltando los más variopintos insultos mientras lo hacía. Su capa oscura lo hacía verse como un cuervo merodeando por el bosque, lo que sumado al aspecto que tenía en general, hubiera espantado a cualquier ser humano en los alrededores. Nadie en su sano juicio querría cruzarse en el camino de Salazar Slytherin de mal humor. Y vaya que estaba furioso en esos momentos. Acababa de tener una pelea con los demás fundadores, que había terminado con algunas maldiciones rebotando en las paredes y consigo mismo saliendo del castillo. Se había acabado. Se rehusaba a tener más relación con ese trío de mediocres. Si no estaban dispuestos a abrir los ojos y a darse cuenta de que los que se habían criado entre _muggles_ no eran ni de lejos capaces de estudiar magia. Por lo general, eran torpes e incapaces, y muchas veces había que enseñarles a leer y escribir desde cero.

Una absoluta y total pérdida de tiempo. Esos paletos nunca aprenderían magia. No eran dignos de ella y se notaba a leguas de distancia. Era increíble que ninguno de los otros lo viera tan claro como él.

Pero Godric había decidido que esos inútiles eran su nueva causa predilecta y había conseguido el apoyo de Rowena y Helga. De esta última no le extrañaba nada, la mujer tenía un corazón tierno y cierta predilección por las causas perdidas —era cosa de ver a los alumnos que aceptaba en su casa: los que ninguna de las otras querían—, pero Rowena siempre había sido una mujer calculadora. Ella podía ver que tener a esos palurdos entre sus alumnos no podía entrañar nada bueno para los demás, los que sí estaban capacitados. Pero inexplicablemente se había aliado con Godric. Bueno, pero para ellas. Ya verían que estaban muy equivocadas al seguir al bruto de Gryffindor.

Y él no podía enfrentarse a los tres. El hombre se mordió el labio. Los había tratado de traidores y los había acusado de aliarse contra él. Y en parte era verdad. Ninguno de los tres se había dignado a comentar con él el motivo de la reunión de esa noche, por lo que Salazar había ido sin prepararse para nada de lo que ellos le habían lanzado. Entre ellos tres habían decidido que Salazar tendría que aceptar a nacidos de _muggles_ en su casa.

—¡No podéis quitarme el control de mi propia casa! —había vociferado, furioso al ver que sus amigos estaban básicamente imponiéndole sus ideas—. ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos!

—Salazar, tienes que entender —Rowena, siempre calma y tranquila, había intentado razonar con él—: tus decisiones están afectando el clima del colegio. Tus alumnos incluso han atacado a hijos de muggles. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

Salazar se dejó caer sobre un tocón, mientras mascullaba para sí los detalles de la discusión. Estúpidos, los tres eran unos estúpidos. Preferían caer en la mediocridad y la debilidad antes que ver lo que estaba tan claro como el agua ante sus ojos. Su ceguera los perdería.

Pero él estaría lejos cuando eso sucediera.

Ya había tomado una decisión: volvería a su pantano y buscaría un aprendiz al que pudiera enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Ahora que no tenía al insoportable de Godric y sus majaderías a sus espaldas podría elegir a quién impartir su sabiduría. Sólo a los dignos de aprender, descendientes de magos y que demostraran su poder. En principio, tomaría sólo un aprendiz, pero seguramente luego podría sumarle uno o dos, y sería sumamente selectivo al hacerlo.

¡Ya verían los demás quiénes eran mejores magos!

La idea lo animó considerablemente. Se levantó del tocón y siguió caminando por el bosque. Claro que podía Aparecerse donde quisiera, pero le apetecía caminar. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Además, en más de una ocasión había comprobado que era mucho mejor hacer magia con la mente en calma. Mucho más si se trataba de algo tan delicado como la Aparición. No, Salazar no quería arriesgarse a perder una pierna o algo. Podía pasarle incluso al mejor de los magos de la historia.

Por eso, echó a caminar por el bosque con ligereza, pensando en sus planes de futuro. Sus alumnos serían astutos, creativos y ambiciosos. Los haría llegar a las posiciones más altas del Reino, donde ellos podrían decidir el destino de todos. Y siempre le agradecerían a él, su maestro dedicado y esforzado.

Se contactaría con algunos de los que habían sido sus mejores alumnos en Hogwarts y les ofrecería unirse a él, y enseñarles cosas con las que sólo podían fantasear en Hogwarts. Sabía cómo atraerlos, como captar su atención. De hecho, creía que había elegido a su primer aprendiz. Un joven brillante, astuto y por sobre todo, al que le sobraba ambición. Sería perfecto para lo que planeaba. Un golpe en plena cara de sus antiguos compañeros. Ya les demostraría Salazar Slytherin lo que era enseñar magia. Cuando oyeran de su éxito se retorcerían de envidia.

Sólo de pensarlo sentía que sus pasos se hacían más ligeros. Casi podía escuchar a sus viejos amigos frustrados por la enorme habilidad de la que harían galas sus elegidos. Oh, sí. Dejaría muy en claro que sin él, los tres de Hogwarts eran una mesa coja.

Quizás si su mente no hubiera estado tan ocupada maquinando planes e imaginándose la rabia de los demás, Salazar hubiera prestado atención al suelo bajo sus pies. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto el enorme agujero que había frente a sus ojos y lo hubiera esquivado.

O quizás no. Quizás no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Tal vez su destino era caer en ese agujero a pesar de todo.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí queda el prefacio. Espero subir los próximos capítulos lo antes posible. Me parece que son unos doce, aunque aún hay cosas que ajustar y terminar de afinar._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. El hombre del bosque

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado por un ratito._

**Un lugar llamado mañana**

**Capítulo 1**

**El hombre del bosque**

_**Watford, Reino Unido, fines de octubre de 2013.**_

Maeve respiró profundamente y cogió su abrigo de la percha tras la puerta. El otoño se estaba manifestando con inusual intensidad y la joven maestra estaba añorando volver al verano. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso del frío. En su familia solían bromear con que ella había nacido en el país equivocado; su lugar estaba en un país caribeño.

Aunque claro, estaba el problema de su piel. Por mucho que la muchacha tuviera el termostato más idóneo para un país tropical que para la Rubia Albión, había heredado la piel pálida de toda su familia, con la misma tendencia a llenarse de pecas bajo el sol. Si alguna vez terminaba por irse a vivir a Jamaica, tendría que pasarse la vida embetunándose en protector solar factor mil. Aunque eso era un precio pequeño a pagar por disfrutar del sol y olvidarse de la nieve.

—Maeve, ¿ya te vas? —la joven se vio obligada a bajar de sus fantasías tropicales. William Turner, uno de sus colegas estaba asomado a la puerta de su salón. Ya se había puesto el abrigo y la vieja bufanda estampada que Maeve tendía a asociar con él.

—Sí, por fin —respondió, señalando la torre de papeles que coronaba su escritorio: los exámenes de literatura de sus alumnos, corregidos y con las notas puestas (con las consiguientes caritas contentas para los que lo habían hecho particularmente bien, claro está). El otro profesor le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estuvieron?

—Bastante bien, creo que me podré dar por satisfecha. Leyeron _Otelo_, lo disfrutaron y lo entendieron—respondió la joven tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo rápidamente. Su espesa melena de rizos pelirrojos fue adecuadamente cubierta con un gorro de lana—. Bastante más de lo que pueden decir la mayoría de los adolescentes de dieciséis años, ¿no?

—Pues sí, tiene bastante mérito —William se encogió de hombros—. ¿Lista?

—Vamos.

Maeve no pudo evitar una sonrisa. William vivía hacia el mismo lado que ella, a las afueras de Watford, y desde que lo habían descubierto, solían caminar juntos hasta donde sus caminos se separaban. Y si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, William le gustaba un poco. No era sólo que fuera guapo —lo era, y mucho—, sino que también era simpático y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo. Más de una vez la joven se había encontrado con alguno de sus estudiantes afuera de su oficina, esperándolo para hablarle de sus problemas o para pedirle que les explicara la materia que no entendían. Will siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlos y ayudarlos en lo posible. Y sus alumnos lo admiraban, algo bastante raro en un profesor de matemáticas.

—¿Vas a ver a tu familia por Navidad? —le preguntó la joven mientras los dos caminaban entre los árboles deshojados. A pesar del frío típico de la estación, siempre le habían gustados los colores de los árboles al deshojarse. Eso y rodar por las hojas, aunque eso no iba a hacerlo frente a William. Tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Sí, claro. Me muero de ganas de ver a mis sobrinos —dijo él con una sonrisa. Sus padres y su hermano mayor vivían en Dublín y él sólo podía visitarlos cada cierto tiempo—. Pero aún falta bastante para eso.

—Pues sí, pero en el supermercado ya pusieron todos los adornos de Navidad.

—Cada año los ponen antes, ¿no? Está empezando a verse ridículo. No acaba Halloween y ya tenemos a Santa Claus saliendo hasta en la sopa —bromeó William—. Por cierto, ¿ya tienes todo listo para Halloween?

—Sí, ya compré dulces para evitar que mi casa sea bombardeada con huevos y eso. —Habían llegado al punto donde solían separarse, aunque siempre se quedaban unos minutos conversando de cosas insustanciales. Maeve metió las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlas. No podía esperar a llegar a su casa y prepararse una enorme taza de té caliente.

—¿Tienes planes? Digo, además de evitar que tu casa sea cubierta de huevos y todo eso —preguntó de repente él. Maeve se quedó helada por un segundo. No podía ser, no podía ser. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ni nada por el estilo. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado. Sí la notaba.

—No, creo que no.

—Pues… podríamos hacer una maratón de películas de terror en mi casa —sugirió él, deteniéndose en la mitad del camino. Ya estaban cerca del lugar en que solían separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas—. Ya sabes, con muchas palomitas y eso. Será divertido.

Maeve estuvo a punto de decir que a ella no le gustaban las películas de terror, porque le daban pesadillas. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida tendría una mejor excusa para sentarse muy pegada a William. Sí, era una tontería completamente adolescente, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Eso era una especie de cita, ¿no?

—Claro, pero tú las eliges. No sé mucho de películas de terror.

—Vale, entonces. Es una cita, Mae —dijo William. Maeve se quedó helada por un instante, casi sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Esto… sí, claro —aunque interiormente estaba que saltaba en un pie, la muchacha se obligó a mantener la calma. No quería parecer una loca obsesionada con su amigo y colega. Nada de eso. Tenía que parecer _cool_.

—Estupendo, entonces. Te espero el jueves —William se despidió de ella con la mano y se alejó por el camino que llevaba a su casa.

Maeve no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía como cuando tenía quince años y el chico que le gustaba la había invitado a salir. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se alejó por el camino del bosque. Mientras andaba, no pudo evitar empezar a silbar una tonadilla alegre. ¿Significaba eso que a William le gustaba ella?

La joven maestra sentía que podía flotar en esos minutos. Incluso le parecía que la tarde otoñal se veía más luminosa y agradable y hasta le parecía que hacía menos frío. Como si el mundo entero estuviera de acuerdo con su ánimo.

Al llegar a casa tendría que llamar a Cathy, su mejor amiga. Ella sabía de todas las veces que Maeve había suspirado por su colega y solía preguntarle si ya se había decidido a invitarlo a salir. Seguro que su amiga se emocionaría tanto como ella misma.

De repente, sintió que algo se movía en el bosque. ¿Un ciervo u otro animal de por ahí? Maeve aguzó el oído, mientras el movimiento en los arbustos que rodeaban el camino se hacía más fuerte. Definitivamente era demasiado pequeño para ser un ciervo. Maeve sintió que los músculos se le tensaban. Cuando se había ido a vivir sola, su padre había insistido en que tomara clases de defensa personal y en esos momentos su cerebro estaba funcionando a toda velocidad para recordar los movimientos que había aprendido.

Aunque nada hubiera podido prepararla para lo que salió de entre los arbustos.

Por un momento, la joven pensó que era una broma. El hombre que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos estaba vestido con una gruesa capa con bordes de piel, que bien podría haber sido de algún personaje de _Juego de Tronos_, la serie a la que su hermano la había enganchado unos meses antes. ¿Habría habido una convención de fanáticos cerca de Watford? ¿O una feria renacentista? ¿O cualquier otro tipo de evento que requiriera que los asistentes fueran disfrazados de medievales? Maeve no podía recordar haber leído nada de eso en el periódico local.

En fin, fuera lo que fuese, obviamente el hombre que tenía frente a ella estaba en mal estado. Parecía desconcertado y fuera de lugar, además de que su atuendo estaba destrozado en algunas partes y su rostro se veía magullado.

¿Qué le habría pasado a ese hombre?

—¡Señor! —gritó Maeve, acercándose a él a paso rápido—. No se mueva, por favor. Espere que ya voy a ayudarlo —intentó decirle, pero él sólo le devolvió una mirada extrañada. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se desplomó en el suelo—. Mierda —fue lo único que atinó a pensar la muchacha.

Su cerebro estaba funcionando a todo lo que daba. Tenía que pedir ayuda, por supuesto. Ese hombre no estaba bien, se notaba a simple vista. Pero la ambulancia se demoraría un siglo en llegar. Y no parecía estar demasiado herido. Sólo… confundido.

Recordó una de las reglas básica del curso de primeros auxilios que todos los maestros de la secundaria habían sido obligados a tomar unos meses antes: Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, mover al herido en un accidente.

Pero el punto era que no había ningún accidente a la vista. Estaban en la mitad de un camino rural, lejos de cualquier vía importante. De hecho, Maeve estaba por minutos más convencida de que ese hombre se había alejado de alguna feria renacentista cercana y estaba tan borracho que no había podido encontrar el camino de vuelta. Y claro, se había tropezado un par de veces en el camino y por esto estaba tan lleno de moretones. Sí, esa era la única explicación lógica.

La prudencia más elemental le decía que lo dejara ahí tirado y siguiera su camino. Desentenderse de él era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en esos momentos. Total, se trataba de un adulto, perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de sí mismo, ¿no? Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba si el hombre no podía encontrar el camino de vuelta? Podía pasarle cualquier cosa en el bosque. Con un suspiro, Maeve se armó de valor y se acercó al hombre.

Con mucho cuidado, pasó un brazo del hombre sobre sus propios hombros y lo levantó. Por suerte siempre le había gustado hacer deportes y se mantenía en buena forma, aunque el hombre era pesado, podría llevarlo a su casa sin demasiados problemas. No obstante, lo mejor sería intentar despertarlo y sólo ser su apoyo para caminar.

—Oye, despierta —musitó dándole una palmadita en la mejilla. El hombre pareció despabilar un poco. Aunque Maeve no sentía el olor típico del alcohol, parecía estar mareado y atontado. ¿Qué habría bebido?—. Necesito que camines un poco, vamos. En mi casa podrás dormir y descansar, y mañana verás cómo volver a tu casa. Ahora no estás en condiciones de nada.

No estaba muy segura de que el hombre le hubiera entendido del todo, pero al menos el desconocido empezó a caminar torpemente apoyado en ella. A ratos volvía a desmayarse, pero ella lograba mantenerse en pie y lo despertaba nuevamente. Nunca parecía consciente o inconsciente del todo, pero podía caminar y seguirla de algún modo. Menos mal, porque cargarlo era difícil incluso para ella, que tenía muy buena forma física. Maeve no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras caminaban. A pesar de los rasmillones y heridas que le surcaban el rostro, se podía ver que era guapo. No guapo como Brad Pitt, claro. Más bien como esos personajes que aparecían en las películas de caballeros que tanto le gustaban a su hermano. Además, había algo extraño en él. Algo que no terminaba de encajar.

Era como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

«Estás leyendo demasiadas novelas fantásticas, Maeve —se regañó mentalmente mientras llegaban a la cerca blanca que rodeaba su cabaña—. Es sólo un tipo que bebió demasiado en alguna fiesta de disfraces y terminó metido en el bosque. Nada más».

El hombre gimió y la muchacha se volvió hacia él.

—Ya está, ya llegamos —musitó abriendo la puerta de la cabañita. Era pequeña, con el suficiente espacio para ella y Romeo, su gato. Con cuidado lo guió hacia el sofá de la salita y lo dejó caer pesadamente ahí. Definitivamente el tipo era guapo, aunque parecía algo sucio. A saber por cuánto rato había estado en el bosque dándose contra los árboles —¿cómo explicar todos esos moretones y heridas si no?—. Pobre hombre, la verdad. Había un chal en la banquita del lado y lo cogió para echárselo encima.

Nadie podía decir que no era hospitalaria.

* * *

_En un principio, pensé que la reacción de Maeve no era la más lógica (y no lo es). Pero después pensé que las historias no son sobre los personajes que hacen lo lógico. Los personajes tienen que hacer locuras para que sus historias valgan la pena. Así que Maeve no hará lo obvio, que sería llamar a una ambulancia y se llevará al misterioso hombre a su cabaña._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Duro despertar

_**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling, así que nada de este universo me pertenece._

**Un lugar llamado mañana**

**Capítulo 2**

**Duro despertar**

Le costó unos momentos identificar el lugar en que estaba. Para empezar, estaba absoluta y totalmente seguro de que nunca en su vida había estado ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces para acomodar su visión y miró a su alrededor. Jamás había visto un habitación así, con el techo bajo y llena de muebles rarísimos. No eran como nada que Salazar hubiera visto en toda su vida, incluso con sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

No, definitivamente no era un lugar en que hubiera estado alguna vez en su vida.

Salazar arrugó la nariz. Algo estaba muy mal.

Empezando por el dolor de cabeza que lo atenazaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando que dejara de darle vueltas sin resultado. Necesitaba una de las pociones de Helga. Era casi como si se hubiera bebido un barril completo de hidromiel. Lo último que podía recordar era estar caminando en el bosque. ¿Qué había pasado después de eso?

Un par de imágenes acudieron a su mente: una chica pelirroja vestida con ropas rarísimas que lo ayudaba a andar por un camino desconocido. ¿Quién era ella? El fundador de Hogwarts nunca se había sentido tan confundido en su vida. El no saber cómo había llegado ahí lo iba a volver loco.

—Oh, veo que estás despierto —la chica pelirroja apareció en la habitación. Se estaba restregando el cabello con un paño y estaba vestida de una forma muy extraña. Salazar arrugó la nariz y la miró, sin acabar de entender lo que acababa de decirle.

La moza tuvo que repetírselo para que el hombre reaccionara. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, se dio cuenta de algo importantísimo: la chica era muggle. No tenía ni una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas.

Salazar siempre sabía cuando se encontraba frente a alguien mágico. Podía sentir el poder que emanaba de ellos, eso que ellos podían controlar y que los hacía diferentes a las personas normales. Mejores que el resto.

Esa chica era una _muggle_. Una asquerosa _muggle_.

Buscó su varita en los pliegues de su capa, pero no estaba ahí. Esa moza debía habérsela quitado mientras estaba inconsciente. Seguro que la muy ingenua pensaba que tener una varita sería lo mismo que poseer magia. Típico de una _muggle_ estúpida.

Pero no importaba. Salazar era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. No necesitaba de un palito para hacerse cargo de una chiquilla que seguramente no daría mucha guerra. No, no sería complicado atacarla.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien? Todavía te ves confundido—la joven se acercó un par de pasos hacia él y extendió la mano para tocar su hombro.

Salazar se apartó de ella con un movimiento brusco.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, asquerosa sangresucia!? —le gritó. La muchacha dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿¡Dónde está mi varita!? —añadió el mago furioso—. Te la has robado, cerda mugrienta.

El desconcierto desapareció de los ojos de la joven para dar paso a algo más bien parecido a la furia.

—¿Perdón? ¿¡Qué te crees para tratarme así!? —exclamó a su vez—. Ayer estabas tirado como un idiota en la mitad del bosque y yo te traje a mi casa, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme las gracias y compórtate como un ser humano —añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Salazar estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de indignación. ¿Y esa _muggle_ insolente? ¿Qué demonios se creía ella? Seguro que no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

—¿No sabes quién soy, muchacha? —le preguntó levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella. Pudo ver cómo la joven caminaba hacia atrás, obviamente asustada—. Yo soy el más grande hechicero de los últimos tiempos. Soy el azote de la escoria como tú. Y. Quiero. Mi. Varita —dijo las últimas palabras lentamente, esperando que la pelirroja lo comprendiera. La cogió de los hombros (tendría que lavarse después) y la zarandeó para obligarla a responder—. ¿Me entiendes?

—No… yo no sé… no sé de qué me habla —logró decir ella luego de unos momentos.

—Claro que lo sabes, sucia _muggle_ —siseó Salazar, sintiendo cómo la ira lo invadía cada vez más.

—De verdad… ni siquiera sé qué quiere decir eso que estás diciendo —respondió ella intentando alejarse de su agarre. Él la aferró con más fuerza.

—Mi varita, pedazo de escoria —le dijo entre dientes—. Y más vale que te apresures en dármela —añadió—. ¿Dónde está?

—No sé de qué me hablas —repitió la joven con expresión aterrorizada. Salazar la miró fijamente, intentando leer su mente. Por supuesto, nada complicado de hacer. La chica era muggle y débil, para más inri. Nada en su mente estaba protegido.

Y estaba diciendo la verdad. No había visto su varita.

Salazar la empujó hacia una pared y la chica se quedó junto pegada a ella mirándolo con terror. Eso le gustaba a Salazar. Que la muy asquerosa supiera quién era Salazar Slytherin. Y que temblara de miedo ante él.

—Debería matarte, escoria —masculló entre dientes—, debería matarte por osar ponerme las manos encima y traerme a este lugar. Pero hoy me estoy sintiendo generoso, así que te dejaré vivir —dijo antes de salir.

La muchacha ni siquiera osó moverse para impedirle la salida o atacarlo de vuelta. Estupendo, que tuviera muy claro cuál era su lugar. Salazar salió de la casa con un gruñido de irritación. Seguro que había perdido la varita en el bosque y tendría que buscar una forma de recuperarla.

-o-

Había decidido seguir el camino, suponiendo que lo llevaría a algún poblado cercano. Donde hubiera gente, seguro que habría algún mago —¿qué aldea podía arreglárselas sin un buen curandero por ahí?— al que podría pedirle ayuda. Seguro que, quienquiera que fuese, se sentiría más que honrado de poder ayudar al grandioso Salazar Slytherin. Podría volver a Londinium y conseguir una nueva varita con Ollivander. Y después de eso empezaría su propia escuela de magia para magos de renombrado talento e impecable linajes. Ese interludio en la casa de esa muggle asquerosa se quedaría en lo que había sido, una insignificancia.

No se demoró mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser un poblado. Pero no era como ningún pueblo que Salazar conociera. Para empezar, no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que eran esos palos instalados en línea y conectados con cuerdas en su parte superior. Ni esas cosas que se parecían a un carruaje, pero cerca de las cuales no había caballos.

Y no sólo eso, todo se veía tan diferente a los lugares que conocía. El suelo de las calles era diferente, la forma en la que la gente que veía estaba vestida y todo. El dolor de cabeza volvió a atacarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó tirándose a la calle de rodillas y afirmándose la cabeza con las manos—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Está bien, joven? —una mujer se acercó a él y trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro. Salazar se la quitó de encima con un manotazo.

—¡No me toque, muggle del demonio! —vociferó el hombre, repelido por la obvia falta de magia de la mujer. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y se alejó murmurando algo para sus adentros.

Salazar intentó mantener la cabeza en frío. Sí, estaba en un lugar absolutamente desconocido —tal vez ni siquiera estaba en Britania—, pero seguro que por ahí tenía que haber un mago. Cualquier persona sabía que los brujos eran indispensables para los muggles. ¿Cómo iban a solucionar sus problemas? Los muy inútiles siempre necesitaban a alguien más poderoso que ellos para las cosas más nimias.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse a un muggle —por horrible que sonara la sola idea— y preguntarle dónde estaba la cabaña del brujo o bruja local. Fácil y rápido. Salazar respiró hondo y decidió acabar con tan desagradable acción lo antes posible.

—Señor —le preguntó a un hombre que venía en su dirección, vestido de forma rarísima—, ¿le importaría decirme dónde vive el mago del pueblo?

Aunque no le encantaba, decidió usar un tono respetuoso con el cerdo muggle. Quería que le respondieran y en ese extraño lugar no parecían tener ningún tipo de respeto hacia los magos poderosos como él. Una pena.

—¿Mago? ¿De qué está hablando? —el desconocido lo miró extrañado—. Aquí no hay ningún mago.

—¡Claro que debe haber uno! —vociferó Salazar aferrando la camisa del hombre y sacudiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas—. Y necesito verlo. ¡Llévame con él!

—No… no sé de qué habla —dijo el hombre con la voz débil. También estaba diciendo la verdad. Salazar podía verlo en sus pupilas.

Lo soltó y el hombre cayó al suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Salazar pudo ver que a su alrededor se había formado un corrillo de curiosos, que lo miraban y lo señalaban con el dedo, murmurando entre ellos.

—¡¿Dónde está el mago?! —gritó Salazar en dirección a la mujer que tenía más cerca—. ¿Dónde está? Necesito que alguno de ustedes me lleve con el mago lo antes posible.

Escuchó a alguien gritar, aunque no entendió qué decía. Supuso que alguien estaba diciendo que lo ayudaría a encontrar al mago. Pero los que se acercaron a él no tenían pinta de estar dispuesto a ayudarle. Lo agarraron y lo llevaron a una casa no muy lejos de donde estaban. Por un momento, Salazar pensó que se trataba de la casa del mago, pero cuando lo metieron en una habitación vacía, supo que no era así.

Por más que Salazar golpeó las paredes con todas sus fuerzas, no pasó nada. No logró derrumbar las paredes o las barras que lo comunicaban con la habitación principal. Era como si su magia se hubiera bloqueado por alguna razón que el mago no podía comprender. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba preso de un montón de _muggles_ idiotas.

—Este tío está loco —gruñó uno de los hombres que lo habían arrastrado ahí—. Supongo que tenemos que esperar a que alguien lo venga a reclamar.

—¿Tú crees que vendrán?

—Pues, el manicomio no ha llamado para decir que se ha escapado un interno. No sé de dónde habrá venido.

—Si me preguntas a mí, este tío viene de una convención de frikis. Sólo mira cómo está vestido. Parece que lo hubieran sacado de esa serie. _Juego de tronos_. Aunque nunca en mi vida había visto un friki borracho como una cuba.

Salazar soltó una maldición. Ni siquiera podía entender del todo lo que decían esos dos hombres. Muchas de esas palabras se le hacían extrañísimas. Pero no podía hacer nada. Sin su varita, se sentía completamente inútil. Y por más que había intentado hacer magia sin ella, nada había dado resultado.

Menudo fracasado que estaba hecho.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con la cabeza entre los brazos. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Y todo por haber salido del castillo.

-o-

—Disculpen, ¿han visto a un hombre vestido con una capa?

Salazar no sabía cuántas horas llevaba en ese lugar tan raro. Muchas, seguro. Había intentado dormir, pero el camastro que ahí había era incomodísimo. Pero no iban a dejarlo ahí para siempre. Ese lugar no se parecía a una cárcel como las que él conocía. Seguro que no podía ser permanente. En lugar de dormir, se quedó mirando a la pared, acostado en el camastro.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Podría decirnos cómo se llama?

La voz de la joven le sonó conocida a Salazar, pero no se movió de su posición.

—Este… se llama… Philip. Es un… primo mío —musitó la joven—. Estuvo en una convención hace uno días. Mi tía dice que no debería habérselo permitido. No está… —la voz de la chica se hizo más suave—. No está muy bien de la cabeza.

—¡Oye tú, Philip! —escuchó Salazar. Obviamente no le estaban hablando a él, pero no había nadie más en la celda. ¿Quién habría llegado para sacarlo con un nombre falso?

Se dio media vuelta con desgana para ver a quien lo estaba sacando de ahí.

Una chica pelirroja.

Y vaya que la conocía.

* * *

_Salazar no tiene ni varita, ni poderes (supongo que siendo un gran mago, podría hacer magia sin varita, pero parece que para los magos ingleses la varita es muy esencial a la hora de hacer magia. Tal vez lo poderes del señor Slytherin estan algo atrofiados). Y sí, lo dejan salir ridículamente fácil de la detención, pero es un pueblo pequeño, conocen bien a Maeve y tampoco tienen muchas ganas de mantenerlo ahí encerrado. Más papeleo que hacer). En fin, hasta aquí lo dejo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
